


The Storks of Gallifrey

by TygerTyger



Series: Ligers and Wolphins [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Looms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River finds something amusing in the TARDIS library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storks of Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I think about this subject / bone of contention personally, but I know that River would find it hilarious.

“You know,” said River, “I did find one thing in the library about Gallifreyan gestation — some sort of creepy fairytale about _looms_. Why are all of your fairy stories so disturbing? I thought human ones were bad, until I read some of yours.”

“The looms aren’t a fairytale,” the Doctor replied.

River snorted and then saw that he was being serious. “You don’t honestly believe that do you? Seriously? I suppose a stork brings human babies in its beak too?”

“No, honestly—”

“Really? Have you ever actually seen one of these looms?”

“Well, no…”

River laughed and clapped him patronisingly on the shoulder. “There you go. I knew you lot were uptight, but this _really_ takes the biscuit. _Looms_ indeed.”


End file.
